1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides an elevation mechanism for an armchair armrest, particularly a mechanism that enables the user to adjust the height of an armchair armrest at any time.
2. Background of the Invention
As shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, the conventional elevation mechanism for an armchair armrest is designed to include a base unit 36 at the bottom of a T-shaped post 35, which accommodates the insertion of a rod 37. The combination of a semi-circular slide track 38 and a semi-circular seat 41 is wrapped by a protective cylinder 42. Inside the semi-circular slide track 38 is a check track 39 and a slide track 40. With the above design, the rod 37 inserted on the base unit 36 of the T-shaped post 35 works with the slide track 40 and the check track 39 of the semi-circular slide track 38 to adjust the height of an armrest. However, such design has the following shortcomings.
The mechanism of such design can elevate the height, but it must be pulled to the top when it goes beyond a specified height. Thus, the armrest must be reduced to the bottom before the armrest can be adjusted upward again.
During the process when moving the chair within an area or between areas, most people would hold on to the armrest, which may cause damage to said mechanism, resulting in failure to adjust the height of the armrest.
In view of the defective design and its shortcomings, the inventor has devoted to seek a better design for improvement.
The objective of this invention is to provide an elevation mechanism for an armchair armrest which can adjust the height of the armrest without having to repeat the adjustment process once the height is adjusted to a level higher than a specified height, so that the user can elevate or lower the armrest at any time.